


Stay Safe

by nan



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, face touching, post-season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daredevil followed Foggy sometimes. This was something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Safe

Matt did this. Foggy’ll be walking at night, minding his own business, and he’ll hear something - metal squeaking from above, a softly cleared throat - and know that Daredevil was standing guard. The first couple of times it happened, Foggy had freaked but now it was almost to be expected. He didn’t really know _why_ Matt felt the need to do this; after Fisk, things had been pretty quiet. But Foggy didn’t mind. If Matt was following him around, that meant he wasn’t getting his ass handed to him by some street gang or something.

Foggy talked sometimes, quietly, knowing that Matt would hear. “Hey buddy, having a good night?” “I could really go for some deep dish action right about now. Capizzi’s it is!” “You should dress up as Daredevil for Halloween. No one would ever expect you then!” That last one had gotten a graceless snort from Matt and Foggy had grinned the rest of the way home.

Tonight was different. Matt had dropped down, feet hitting the ground with a thud, and walked _with_ Foggy, which. Yeah. Foggy hadn’t actually seen Matt all decked out as Daredevil very often. “The little horns don’t really instill much fear, man. You probably look more intimidating when you’re fighting, right?” But the rest of the suit looked good. And tight. It was a tight suit and Foggy hoped Matt was too busy spying on the rest of the neighborhood to be monitoring Foggy’s heart rate.

About a block from Foggy’s apartment, Matt came to a stop. “You got it from here?” he asked, voice a low gravel.

“Uh, yeah, but I had it back there too,” Foggy said. “Thanks for the escort home, Ma…Mr. Devil.” Matt snorted and stepped up on a nearby crate and grabbed a drainage pipe, preparing to somehow catapult himself upwards towards the rooftops, before hesitating. Before he could ask what was wrong, Matt reached out and on instinct, Foggy caught his hand. Matt pulled him closer, untangled their fingers, and brought his hand up to gently press it against Foggy’s face. Freezing, Foggy stared as Matt gently pushed his hair back from his face, cupping Foggy’s cheek. A smile curled over his lips.

“Stay safe, Counselor.”

Foggy blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. You…you too.”

Matt rubbed his thumb over Foggy’s cheek once, twice more, before swiftly moving away, climbing up the wall using brick ledges and piping, catching the lowest fire escape ladder and disappearing.

Foggy watched up him go. His face felt hot where Matt had touched him and Foggy rubbed his own hands over his face roughly. “What the _fuck_ , Murdock,” he whispered to himself, before rushing to his apartment building. They were _definitely_ having a chat about this tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The art piece was done first and then I decided it needed a ficlet to go with it. I've never written these two before! Nerve-wracking! 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com/), if you would like to join me in crying over the MCU. :D


End file.
